A Decade Of Waiting
by state gem
Summary: Sesshomaru left 8yrold Rin unexpectantly. What happens when he shows up 10 years later? SesshomaruxRin YAY! Oh, and InuxKags. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in InuYasha. I do own Timari, the awesome demon! yay.

Warning: Don't really know what to warn you about, so just read.

* * *

A Decade Of Waiting

Rin walked through the forest, humming to herself. Walking through the bushes, she saw a huge gardenia of flowers. She picked some blue flowers to give to her lord. The young girl ran into a large field, and rolled down the hill. Giggling, she rolled to a stop by a pair of large boots.

"Rin," a voice sounded. She looked around and saw a large youkai standing right by her. He scowled down at her. It did not frighten her, but she laughed instead. He looked at her, currently displeased…one of his very few emotions.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We are leaving."

He turned to go, but she tugged on his sleeve. He looked back at her, and she handed him the flowers. He took them from her. She smiled so wide, her cheeks had gained laughter lines.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are YOU?!" An annoying voice came from behind the trees. Jaken, an ugly little toad, came from behind a bush. He looked around, and smiled when his eyes came upon his master.

"Ahh! There you are milord!"

"Jaken, we are leaving."

Ah-Un came running from the forest, and continued to run. He scurried past the two demons and the human, and kept on going. It yelled out, and jumped down a hill.

"AH-UN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Rin called after it, but it was no use. It was long gone. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt a large demonic aura coming towards them. He looked around, and saw how near it was.

"Jaken…"

"Yes, milord?"

"Get Rin out of here."

"Come on, you wretched girl!" Jaken yelled at Rin, and she looked down at him, "Get out of here!"

"Yes, Master Jaken."

Rin and Jaken ran off behind a rock, and watched Sesshomaru from a safe distance. He stood there, his hand on Tokijin. The wind blew his silver hair as the night got extremely silent.

In a flash, a demon that looked a lot like Sesshomaru showed up. It was not Inuyasha, but it was a girl. She smiled, and took a step closer to him.

"Sesshomaru, we meet again," the girl demon said, and she pulled out her sword. Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin, who has long since ensued in battle.

"Just what do you want, Timari?"

"That's no way to greet a lady."

"What lady?" He said icily, and Timari brought her sword down. A bright, red light shot straight at him. Sesshomaru couldn't dodge it, and it took him on full force. He skidded back and hit a tree, but his facial expression never changed.

"Lord Sess-" Rin called out, but she was stopped shortly when she saw his bloodshot eyes. Sesshomaru's hair flew out and his face became distorted. She ducked down behind the rock they were set upon.

Rin's eyes grew with fear. What was happening to her master?

Slowly, but surely, Sesshomaru gained tons of dog-like features. His fangs grew. Hunched over on all fours, he gained paws instead of hands. His clothes disappeared, and he had fur all over his body.

He was in his true form once again. Sesshomaru charged after Timari and he struck her with one of his paws. She flew back and hit the ground. Timari got up, and brought her sword down once again.

He dodged that attack and he ran after her. Grabbing her with his mouth, he threw her up into the air, and hit her with his paw. She split into several pieces, and then disintegrated. The large youkai walked back through the cleared area, sniffing around.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin ran out from behind the rock before Jaken could stop her. The dog-youkai turned around and growled at her. She stopped running, and cautiously walked up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He growled once again, but this time spit fell from his mouth. It landed on Rin's arm, causing her to scream in pain. She fell to the ground, and everything around her became hazy.

&&&&&&

When she opened her eyes, she was in Sesshomaru's arm. He was running. She felt something run down her arm. Looking down at it, she saw blood. Then the wave of pain came to her. She cried out, and Sesshomaru looked down at her.

She cried the whole time that he carried her. He set her on the cool grass, and left her alone for a few moments.

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru hurt me?" Rin asked no one. She heard footsteps, and turned her head to see Kagome. She had a worried look on her face, and she kneeled next to Rin.

"Rin, I need to look at your arm," she whispered, and Rin sat up. She held her arm out to Kagome, and let her clean it. Rin cried out a few times, but she was mostly quiet.

After Kagome wrapped the bandage around her arm, she picked Rin up. As quietly as she could, she put her in the hut with the others. Kagome started to sing a lullaby to her. The pain passed, and Rin slept soundly.

Kagome walked back outside and walked over to Sesshomaru. He was sitting by a tree trunk that was old and dead. She sat next to him, and stared out at the stars.

"What happened? It's not very often I…anyone…sees wounds like that."

He ignored her. Maybe it was his lack of interest in her conversation, or maybe he was ashamed. Ashamed that he had hurt Rin. He breathed deeply. Yep, he was ashamed.

That happens about once in a lifetime for him.

Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily, and glanced over at Sesshomaru. He had closed his eyes, and he looked as though he was asleep. Kagome got up silently, and went back to bed.

&&&&&&

Rin opened her eyes and groaned. Where was she again?

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

She looked around the room, and there was no sight of him. That woke her up faster than an ice cube down your shirt.

Rin stood up, and walked outside. She looked around for her Lord. She couldn't see him, but she thought he was close by.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!"

No answer.

Rin sat down and waited. She waited for her Lord to come.

He never did.

That was 10 years ago.

&&&&&&

Rin and Kagome walked towards the hot springs. Rin was now 18, and she has matured into a beautiful young woman. She has not forgotten of her Lord and she never will.

Rin and Kagome discarded their clothes, and let the hot spring relax them. Rin let herself sink to just above her mouth. She sighed and the bubbles were there to prove it.

"What's wrong Rin?"

She looked up at Kagome. Kagome was no longer the bubbly teenager. She has grown into a woman, and had three kids to prove it. Her hair was starting to gray somewhat and her features are more maternal.

"Nothing," Rin said, and she stepped out of the spring. Placing her red kimono on, she went for a short walk.

Breathing in, she could smell lilies into bloom. Her eyes drifted to the blossoms that clung to the trees. Rin climbed up one of the branches and sat there. She let her legs sway beneath her.

She heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure. It sounded like Jaken.

'What am I saying?' She thought, 'Jaken wouldn't come here. Would he?'

Rin jumped off the branch to follow the voice. She kept on going until she saw three silhouettes. She almost gasped, but she knew they would hear her.

The first silhouette was very short, and he had a long staff. The second one was an animal…a two-headed animal.

Rin let her eyes fall onto the last silhouette. It was tall, with long, flowy hair and a fur pelt. Unconsciously, her feet started to move towards them. They got closer…, closer…, and closer. She could see every detail on Sesshomaru's clothing. She could smell the blood of a demon that had recently lost its life.

Why didn't he notice her?

They were a few feet away, and she heard Jaken say, "Strange girl, standing in the middle of the road."

The two demons past without a second glance, but Ah-Un stopped. Rin rubbed her hand on one of the demon's nose, and it growled softly. Jaken tugged on the harness, but it wouldn't move.

"Insolent animal! Move!" He yelled and turned around. He gasped when he saw Rin petting the creature, and she looked back at Jaken.

"Who are you, girl?" He asked, and she gave him a small smile. Sesshomaru had stopped walking and he turned to face them.

Rin let her hand fall off Ah-Un's nose, she ran up to Sesshomaru, and hugged him. He was taken aback that a stranger was hugging him, but then he sniffed the air.

Flowers and mushrooms. It was her. His eyes widened, and she looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Milord, do you know this woman?" Jaken asked, so confused.

He replied, "Rin."

She smiled up at him.

"No! This cannot be Rin. Rin is just a child! This woman is a liar!"

"Master Jaken, ten years have passed, and I have grown since then," she finally said, and Jaken fell over. She turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave me?"

Sesshomaru looked away from her. He was about to answer her, but then a voice was called.

"RIN!"

Kagome came running down the path. A little boy with black hair and little dog ears was right in front of her. She couldn't reach him. He was too fast for her.

"Grab him, will you?"

She nodded, and ran over to the little boy. She scooped him up, and he giggled.

"Mommy and I are playing tag!"

"I can tell," she said, and Kagome made it to them, out of breath.

"Mushin Tashio! You are never to run from mommy like that again!" Miroku's master, Mushin, died unexpectedly two days before he was born, so she named him after the drunken monk.

"Sorry, mommy," he said glumly, and Kagome took her son, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's alright."

"Umm…Kagome?" Rin wasn't sure if she saw the three of them yet. Kagome looked up.

"Oh, my, God!"

"Mommy," Mushin said, "Why does that man look like daddy?"

"That's daddy's brother. Your uncle," she said, looking up at him. "Are you hungry?"

The little boy nodded.

"What do you want?"

He thought for a moment before yelling out, "RAMEN!"

Kagome smiled and walked away with her son to get them lunch. Rin turned back to Sesshomaru. He gazed down at her.

"We are going for a walk," he said blatantly. Rin smiled, and followed him obediently. Jaken did not follow, for he knew that if he did, there would be consequences.

"Who was Timari?" Rin asked as they walked along the path.

"That is none of your business, Rin."

Rin and Sesshomaru sat in a nearby field. Rin played with her hair, and chewed on her lip.

"You wish to know why I left," he said, finally breaking the silence. She nodded. "I was the one that hurt you Rin. I destroyed your arm."

"I know," she said, and he was taken by surprise. "I know that you did it, but you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you, milord."

She leaned on his shoulder and sat there. If it were anyone else, their head would be gone by now. However, with her, he didn't mind. She sat there idly, pulling some grass out of the ground.

"Don't ever leave me again," Rin said, and Sesshomaru stared out into the wood.

"I won't."

* * *

Author's Note: I know that he was a little OOC at the end, but it had to be that way. If you LOVE this story…REVIEW! If you like this story…REVIEW two times! If you hate this story…you just made me cry. 


End file.
